Space: 1999 Chronology
13th September 1975 to 26th March 1977 Written by Angus P. Allan Drawn by John M. Burns (JMB) and Mike Noble (MN) ---- Category:Strip Chronologies Started 13th September 1975 - No.38, (Top Left) replacing The Adventures Of Black Beauty. Ended 26th March 1977 - No.13, (Top Right) replaced by Just William. "Planet of the ants" 13/9/75 - No.38 to 25/10/75 - No.44 Alan and a new trainee pilot land on a planet for a routine reconnaissance mission. When they go missing, John and Helena go to rescue them, and find the planet is inhabited by giant ants. (JMB,Colour) "Caught in the middle" 1/11/75 - No.45 to 29/11/75 - No.49 The Alphans find themselves in the middle of a war, in which they cannot afford to become involved (JMB,Colour) "Take-Over" 6/12/75 - No.50 to 24/1/76 - No.5 When an alien is killed in a crash on the moon, his life-force takes over another Alphan, but the alien is a criminal on the run, and will do anything to escape justice. (JMB,Colour) "Danger in paradise" 31/1/76 - No.6 to 13/3/76 - No.12 An Alphan dies of a heart attack, but when a reconnaissance is made of a new planet, the man is found alive and well on the planet's surface. (MN,B/W) "The Black Sun" 20/3/76 - No.13 to 24/4/76 - No.18 John, Helena and Victor sacrifice themselves in an attempt to save Alpha from being destroyed by a Black Sun. They later find themselves back on Earth, but they are imagining it all in their heads. (MN,B/W) "Deception" 1/6/76 - No.19 to 26/6/76 - No.27 Two Aliens arrive on Alpha, they seem to be friendly, but the Alphans soon find their intentions are anything but benign. (MN,B/W) "New beginning" 3/7/76 - No.28 to 28/8/76 - No.36 Driven insane by lust, Vince Kassel kidnaps fellow Alphan Tina Morand, and takes her to a planet, in an attempt to convince her to settle there with him, but he finds more than he bargained for when he gets there. (MN,B/W) "The betrayal" 4/9/76 - No.37 to 30/10/76 - No.45 An alien Leptarian called Martak, takes the Alphans into his confidence, then betrays them, by telling his planet the Alphans have killed their president (N.B. Change to season 2 format from this strip onward) (MN,B/W) "Wasteland" 6/11/76 - No.46 to 20/11/76 - No.48 Having sorted their problems with the Leptarians, Alpha prepares to evacuate and settle on Leptar, but the moon goes though a time-shift and now Leptar is a volcanic wasteland. (N.B. This is a continuation of the previous story) (MN,B/W) "Day of the robots" 27/11/76 - No.49 to 15/1/77 - No.3 The Alphans come upon Earth again, but find it is an Earth in the future, ruled by a race of robots. (MN,B/W) "Path to destruction" 22/1/77 - No.4 to 26/2/77 - No.9 A large asteroid lies in the path of Alphas current trajectory, and it seems nothing is able to destroy it. To add to their problems, Alan and John go to investigate the asteroid, and somehow it miniaturises them. (MN,B/W) "Return of the Varrakons" 5/3/77 - No.10 to 26/3/77 - No.13 Alpha is in need of a vital element Attrion, for their life support systems. They find a planet with supplies, but when they send Eagles down to collect the Attrion, they are attacked by primitive aircraft. (MN,B/W) (N.B. Story titles are made up.) 9.0 Category:Strip Chronologies Category:Strips